


О розах и шипах

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Каблуки — зло.





	О розах и шипах

— Ладно, — спустя пятнадцать минут напряженного молчания Джой не выдерживает, — я не привыкла ездить в этом лимузине с настолько хмурыми попутчиками. В чем дело?

Сидящая напротив Уокер слегка приподнимает брови. 

— Что?

— Я же вижу, тебя что-то тревожит, — поясняет Джой. — Ты порываешься снять гарнитуру, одергиваешь рубашку и уже несколько раз тянулась за оружием, которое обычно носишь в голенище. — Джой кивает на ее ноги, сейчас обутые в модные лакированные туфли, не предназначенные для того, чтобы прятать в них нож. — Так что не так?

Уокер закатывает глаза.

— Мой наряд, — отзывается она. — Я выгляжу как карикатура на телохранителя. — Джой оставляет при себе замечание о том, что выглядит Уокер просто потрясно. — А еще ваш план дурацкий.

Теперь наступает черед Джой закатывать глаза.  
Потому что план Уокер заключался в том, чтобы похитить владельца лаборатории и выпытать у него всю необходимую информацию. Но конечно, это план Джой был плохим.

— Слушай, я знаю Тортона с детства, у него легче украсть информацию, чем заставить говорить, — она откидывается на спинку сиденья и вытягивает ноги в проход. — Мы приедем к нему на званый ужин, ты проберешься в его кабинет, взломаешь компьютер и достанешь, не знаю, что там тебе нужно от профессора генетики. В чем проблема?

— Наш визит будет выглядеть подозрительно, — упирается Уокер. — Зачем вам вообще может быть нужен телохранитель? Вы же даже не возглавляете концерн.

Джой тяжело вздыхает.

— Затем, что максимум, что может угрожать моему брату, который его как раз возглавляет — это подцепить сифилис, — желчно отвечает она. — А меня за последний год пытались убить трижды. Мне нужен телохранитель. И это ты отказалась быть моим «+1».

Уокер морщится.

— Тогда бы пришлось так вырядиться, — она указывает на туфли Джой. 

— А в чем проблема? Ты говорила, что тебе нравится моя обувь.

— Да, нравится — ею можно убивать, — кивает Уокер.

Джой решает не сообщать ей, насколько она права. Чертовы каблуки ее убивали. Поврежденная после падения со второго этажа нога все-таки еще не была готова к таким серьезным испытаниям. Но Джой старалась держаться. Это было необходимо: чем быстрее Уокер найдет нужную ей информацию, тем быстрее оставит ее в покое. 

— Ты не понимаешь. Это не просто званый ужин. Все люди, которые туда едут, будут там неспроста. Кому-то нужно выслужиться перед начальником, кто-то будет пускать пыль в глаза, чтобы заключить важную сделку или уединиться в беседке с чужой женой. Ты собираешься взломать компьютер хозяина. Впишешься в компанию.

Во взгляде Уокер мелькает что-то похожее на жалость.

— Вы хоть иногда нормально ходите в гости?

Джой только безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Редко.

Она и сама уже не помнит, когда это было с ней в последний раз.

***

— Мы так давно не видели вас с Уордом, — щебечет дама с безумным головным убором. Джой не может вспомнить, как ее зовут, и только вежливо кивает, поглядывая на часы.

Уокер ушла полчаса назад и пропала. И теперь они выбивались из плана. Который Джой расписала по минутам и, несмотря на мнение Уокер, неплохо продумала: подкупила прислугу, чтобы сообщали ей о перемещениях Тортона, заполучила план особняка, хоть и знала дом с тех пор, как бывала здесь с отцом, и нашла хакера, чтобы провернуть это дело. Им самим оставалось только попасть внутрь и подключить флешку. Закончить все они должны были пять минут назад.

— А как дела у Рэнда?

Джой начинает вспоминать, почему перестала в последнее время посещать светские приемы. И еще — носить высокие каблуки: она уже еле стояла.

— Спасибо, ничего.

— Я слышала, они с вашим братом сейчас работают в Китае. Мне казалось, что они не очень ладили.

— Вы знаете, в последнее время они перешли к более тесному сотрудничеству. Прошу прощения.

Кабинет в западном крыле, первый по коридору. Джой проходит через холл и тихо стучит в дверь, чтобы не спугнуть Уокер и не словить пулю. Затем быстро заходит.

Уокер оказывается за компьютером, флешка мигает красным огоньком в разъеме.

— Почему так долго?

— Я только зашла. Чертовы подростки обжимались здесь полчаса. Нашли место.

Место как раз очень подходящее, Джой прекрасно это знает: во время приемов сюда никто не заходит и всегда можно сделать вид, что возвращаешься из сада.

— Все работает? — вместо объяснений уточняет она.

Уокер кивает, и Джой немного успокаивается, опускаясь в кресло. Нога ужасно болит. Соблазн наплевать на дресс-код и ходить босиком становится нестерпимым.

— Есть, — внезапно произносит Уокер, — готово.

— Уже? А как же строка скачивания, которая зависает на 99 %?

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы. Надо уходить.

Джой встает и со слабым вскриком оседает назад. Ногу сводит мучительная судорога, мышцы словно каменеют. Джой сжимает зубы, чтобы не заскулить от боли, и прижимает ладонь к икре. 

— Что с вами?

— Нога, — с трудом выдавливает она, чувствуя себя ужасно жалкой и никчемной.

— А я говорила, что каблуки — зло, — ворчит Уокер и опускается на корточки. В следующую секунду на больную ногу ложатся прохладные пальцы. Уокер аккуратно отодвигает руку Джой.

— Что ты делаешь? — слабо спрашивает она.

— Возвращаю вас в строй. Попытайтесь расслабиться, — говорит Уокер и давит на сведенные мышцы. Единственное, чего хочется Джой — пнуть ее посильнее. Потому что звучит это как издевка: какое, к черту, расслабиться, когда у тебя судорога и тебе пытаются раздавить мышцу. — Ну же, я в вас верю, — добавляет Уокер, и в голосе ее звучит ехидство. 

Джой с шипением выдыхает сквозь зубы, повторяя по себя как мантру "Иди к черту, иди к черту, иди к черту". Вся её концентрация уходит на то, чтобы не произнести это вслух. И еще на то, чтобы не обращать внимания, что это чертовски приятно. У Уокер неожиданно бережные и аккуратные руки. Которыми она убивает людей, напоминает себе Джой. И чувствует дрожь.

Вибрирует телефон, извещая о том, что Тортон приближается к кабинету.

— Ладно, к черту, — произносит Уокер.

Внезапно икру пронзает острая боль. Джой тихо вскрикивает, и Уокер зажимает ей рот, нависая сверху. Боль неожиданно отступает. Это действует на Джой оглушающе. Наверное, поэтому она не слышит, как отворяется дверь.

— Ой, простите, — тихо пищит девушка. Видимо, та, что ранее помешала Уокер войти. Джой вдруг отчетливо понимает, как выглядит со стороны. В кресле, с задранным платьем и с Уокер, прижимающей ее к спинке.  
Отлично, просто великолепно.

Девушка тем временем быстро проскальзывает в кабинет, подбирает с ковра поблескивающий камнями браслет и, еще раз извинившись, убегает.

— Как ты это сделала? — спрашивает Джой, когда Уокер наконец отстраняется и помогает ей встать.

— Если уколоть в области спазма, болевое раздражение прекратит судорогу.

Джой не хочет знать, зачем тогда нужен был тот мучительный массаж, если Уокер могла решить эту проблему так быстро.

— Как ты пронесла сюда иглу?

Уокер только загадочно улыбается, и Джой фыркает.

— А под языком у тебя лезвие бритвы, да?

— Хотите проверить?

— В другой раз.

В холле они сталкиваются с Тортоном.

— Мисс Мичам? Что вы здесь делаете? — холодно спрашивает он.

— Хочу заглянуть в сад, — говорит она, и Тортон, гордящийся им, мгновенно добреет.

— Обратите внимание на розы. У меня новый сорт: очень красивые, но шипы ужасно острые. Я назвал их Мэри Блэк.

Джой хочется нервно рассмеяться, потому что ей знакома одна такая Мэри, но она держит лицо.

— Хорошее название, сэр.


End file.
